


3-Sentence Fics 2020: Tolkien

by Zdenka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: Fills for The Silmarillion and The Lord of the Rings, from rthstewart's February 2020 3-sentence ficathon.
Relationships: Aegnor/Andreth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	3-Sentence Fics 2020: Tolkien

_Any, any, space AU (The Silmarillion, Maedhros & Fëanor)_

"Father--" Maedhros tries. But Fëanor, his eyes blazing, is jabbing at the ships' controls, his fingers moving swiftly to set the self-destruct sequence.

Maedhros can only watch as the ships rise one by one and explode in the dark sky like baleful red stars.

* * *

_Silmarillion, Aegnor(/Andreth), my doom is come upon me_

He dismounted from his horse and took three steps forward, toward the woman who stood beside the lake; he looked down into Tarn Aeluin at her reflection, a shining star caught in her hair, and then he looked up to meet her eyes. Andreth's mirrored image shattered and reformed as the lake's surface trembled in the wind; and Aegnor shivered also, for he knew his doom. Pain pierced his heart, and yet it was very sweet.

* * *

_Any, any, this image: http://bit.ly/377P2Pv (The Silmarillion, Eilinel)_

[Image: A photograph of a curving forest path lined with white toadstools.]

Eilinel knows these woods well, even if they have become strange and dark. She is not frightened, not at first, when her feet stumble onto a forest path lined with white toadstools, when they sway gently back and forth, when she leans closer to hear their quiet singing and can no longer remember where it was that she meant to go.

"Come away," the voices sing to her sweetly, and Eilinel follows.

* * *

_Any, any: ordinary person in a world of gods & monsters. (The Silmarillion, Húrin & Huor)_

They have been in Gondolin a month when Huor says doubtfully, "This city is full of great heroes, honored for courage and wisdom before our grandfather was born; the king's father fought Morgoth himself in single combat and wounded him. What can a mortal man do to match that?"

"Be loyal and stand fast," Húrin says with confidence, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "and though no one else know of it, yet the deed will ring through the Song of Arda."

* * *

_The Lord of the Rings, Gamling & any, helmet_

Gamling hefted his old helmet in his hand; he hadn't thought to put it on again at his age, but every trouble must be met somehow.

He looked up to meet the bright eyes of his grandson. "Come," he said, "let's find you a helmet too."

* * *

_The Lord of the Rings, any, just keep on talking (Saruman)_

Saruman's voice is soothing, persuasive, enchanting; all he has to do is keep talking, and he will gradually turn things in his favor. It has never failed him before, and yet the rag-tag mob at the foot of his tower rebuffs him most rudely. He can't understand how everything is slipping so far out of his control.

**Author's Note:**

> Gamling is an old man of Rohan who helps defend Helm's Deep:
> 
> 'Maybe, we have a thousand fit to fight on foot,' said Gamling, an old man, the leader of those that watched the Dike. 'But most of them have seen too many winters, as I have, or too few, as my son's son here.' (TTT, "Helm's Deep")


End file.
